


4.0s and Tippy Toes

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and that is a Disgrace and a Tragedy, because there is not enough of that in this world, just some cute sleepxiety, the others are in there but barely, this was a prompt from my tumblr and im posting it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Too loud for you, Rem?” Virgil’s baritone asks behind him, and he fights back a shiver as he turns around to face his best friend.“Just tired, I guess.” Virgil laughs softly and nods.Remy isn’t drunk on alcohol, but Virgil’s laughter is a strong substitute, and he likes the excuse.He crosses the room in a matter of seconds, forgetting his manners, forgetting his rules, allowing the feelings to bubble up.He tugs Virgil closer to his height by the front of his shirt and connects their lips. It’s passionate, it’s magical, it’s-IT’S STUPID AS FUCK REMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING-





	4.0s and Tippy Toes

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More (For prinxiety or sleepxiety, if you still want prompts?) from an anon

They’d been dancing around each other for months now. 

Months consisting of their friends telling them to  _ just confess! C’mon, you know he likes you, you’ll feel better if you just tell him-  _

But that didn’t make it any easier. 

Virgil has been in love with Remy since the end of senior year. They were up on that graduation stage, and they were told to flip their tassels, and his friend had just- just turned to him and flipped his tassel. And then asked Virgil to flip his for him. He’d asked why, and hadn’t been prepared for the answer. 

“Because you’re the only reason I’m even wearing this stupid cap and gown, babes. As if I’d have graduated without you!” And Remy is all smiles and Virgil can’t help it- he flips Remy’s tassel and boops his friend’s nose with a stupid grin. 

And later that night, when he thinks of the moment again, he realizes how much he’d like to kiss Remy. 

“Fuck,” Virgil had said to his bedroom ceiling.

“Mood,” Remy had replied from the other side of his bed, mostly asleep. 

*****

And now they and all their friends were at the same college, saving money sharing a flat so they don’t have to live on campus. 

Which means living in close proximity with his best friend who he’s in love with, which means sharing a bathroom and basically being all up in each other’s business.

Virgil is going to die before he has a chance to get his college degree.

*****

Remy has been in love with Virgil since freshman year. He’d met his little emo when the other boy was knocked down in the hall, and he’d helped him up. He’d seen those big puppy dog eyes staring up at him with some mixture of hope and relief that someone had helped, and was lost. 

He spent the next four years of high school doing anything and everything Virgil wanted. He’s not stupid, and he’s not trying to win his best friend over. 

Virgil is incredible, and Remy considers himself lucky to even be his friend, let alone hear Virgil refer to him as his  _ best _ friend.

Virgil’s friendship is a blessing, so Remy learns to bury those feelings down deep, allow himself to bask in the glow of the full moon that is Virgil Kate. 

And he’s really, truly, happy. 

Except these last few months have been weird. 

Virgil has been dancing around him, canceling plans, leaving him the dark. The others shoot glances at the two of them when they think Remy can’t see, and Virgil is being weirder than usual.

He doesn’t question it, doesn’t bring it up. And as it turns out, the answer is simpler than he thinks it is. 

*****

It’s not a big thing. It’s just a little party with their other flatmates, some sparkling cider and a little orange juice and some vodka that Remus gets from god-knows-where, celebrating the end of finals for all of them.

No one is drunk, least of all Remy or Virgil. 

Virgil looks almost weightless in light of Christmas break, and none of them will be going home since it’s too far away, meaning they’ll be having a friends Christmas. 

A small blessing for most of them, being too far away to return to cold homes and colder parents. 

They’re strewn throughout the apartment, gathering in twos and threes. Remy slips away to his bedroom, because Virgil looks like he’s glowing, and it’s a little too much for him right now. So he goes to their shared room, sneaking away without notice. 

That’s what he thought, anyway. 

“Too loud for you, Rem?” Virgil’s baritone asks behind him, and he fights back a shiver as he turns around to face his best friend. 

“Just tired, I guess.” Virgil laughs softly and nods. 

Remy isn’t drunk on alcohol, but Virgil’s laughter is a strong substitute, and he likes the excuse. 

He crosses the room in a matter of seconds, forgetting his manners, forgetting his rules, allowing the feelings to bubble up.

He tugs Virgil closer to his height by the front of his shirt and connects their lips. It’s passionate, it’s magical, it’s-

_ IT’S STUPID AS FUCK REMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING-  _

Virgil is kissing back. He’s- what? 

Remy breaks the kiss just barely, mumbling without thinking.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-“ 

Virgil turns them so he can press Remy against the wall, and their lips meet again. Remy is gasping and there are hands everywhere.

The next few minutes are a blur.

When they stop to take a breath Virgil breaks first. 

“How long?” He asks. 

“Huh?” Remy asks in a stunning show of brain power. Virgil laughs, his breath fanning over Remy’s face and he feels like he’s in heaven. 

“How long have you- have you wanted to kiss me like that?” Virgil whispers, and Remy flushes as his eyes flutter open. 

“Freshman year,” he answers shyly, casting his eyes down. 

“Fuck, Rem-“

“I didn’t want to pressure you, I promise I haven’t been trying to escape the friend zone I love being your friend it’s not like you’re a consolation prize Virgil I swea-“ 

Virgil cuts him off by kissing him again. 

Remy’s knees feel weak. 

“It’s okay Rem, I know,” Virgil is smiling at him like he’s the world.

“How long?” 

“Graduation.”

“The tassels?”

“The tassels,” Virgil echoes, nodding. Remy laughs softly. 

“I meant it. I wouldn’t have survived high school without you.” 

“I know.”

“Okay then Han Solo,” Remy taunts, making his (friend? boyfriend?) laugh. 

“We should probably head back to the part-“

“Wait! Is this why you’ve been so weird?” Virgil has the dignity to blush, looking anywhere but Remy. 

“You dork,” Remy snorts, shaking his head. 

“I just thought you’d never feel the same and I didn't want to ruin what-“ Remy takes a page from Virgil’s book and cuts him off with a kiss. 

And if the others find them in the middle of another make out session, well. 

Everyone knew already anyway. 


End file.
